KOI
by sersanjeon
Summary: "Perasaan cinta itu aneh, ya?" itulah kalimat yang bisa ia keluarkan sembari tersenyum miris. Dari ekor matanya, Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung sedang memerhatikannya. "Datang secara tiba-tiba, pada orang yang tak pernah kita duga sebelumnya, pada orang yang salah." [VKook/TaeKook] [YoonKook]


_**KOI**_

.

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Min Yoongi

.

.

" _Perasaan cinta itu aneh, ya?" itulah kalimat yang bisa ia keluarkan sembari tersenyum miris. Dari ekor matanya, Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung sedang memerhatikannya. "Datang secara tiba-tiba, pada orang yang tak pernah kita duga sebelumnya, pada orang yang salah."_

.

.

.

"Eh?"

Sumpit yang tengah dipegangnya terlepas. Jungkook menatap pemuda yang duduk didepannya dengan raut tak percaya. Perlahan, diambilnya kembali sumpit yang terlepas dari tangannya dan menaruh nya di bibir mangkuk berisi _ramyeon_ yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Pemuda dihadapannya menatapnya dengan sebal. "Jadi, kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku dari tadi?" tanya pemuda itu. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada pertanda bahwa ia kesal.

"Hehe, maaf ya. Aku hanya terkejut mendengar ceritamu tadi," Jungkook tertawa hambar.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. "Kuulangi sekali lagi ya, aku dan Jimin resmi jadian tadi siang," katanya bangga. Meski samar, Jungkook dapat melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi pemuda di depannya. Jungkook pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Selamat, Yoongi- _hyung_." Pemuda yang dipanggil Yoongi itu menatap Jungkook beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Jungkook- _ah_. Kau orang pertama yang kuberi tahu, jadi berbahagia lah," ucapnya.

Jungkook pun tertawa. Ia kemudian melirik kearah jam tangannya lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan, "Ah!"

"Kau kenapa?" Pertanyaan Yoongi ia acuhkan. Jungkook malah berdiri sembari menggebrak meja dan menatap Yoongi dengan raut bersalah.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Aku lupa kalau ada janji dengan Seokjin- _hyung_ membantunya membuat kue sore ini. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Bayarkan _ramyeon_ ku ya, terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu, daahh," katanya cepat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi, Jungkook segera mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu berjalan tergesa kearah pintu keluar. Mengabaikan panggilan Yoongi dan pandangan bingungnya. Jungkook bahkan belum menyentuh _ramyeon_ nya.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke rumahnya yang masih gelap. Menghela napas, Jungkook berjalan menuju saklar dan menyalakan lampunya. Pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia berjalan pelan memasuki kamarnya. Ayah dan ibunya sedang mengunjungi bibinya di Busan, jadi ia benar-benar sendiri dirumahnya.

Setelah menyalakan lampu dan melempar tas sekolahnya keatas tempat tidur, Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap pigura foto yang ditaruhnya diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Jungkook memandang foto itu dalam diam. Foto dirinya dengan Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum. Semakin lama ia menatap foto itu, semakin sesak pula perasaanya.

.

.

.

Jungkook tak pernah ingat kapan pertama kali dia mengenal Yoongi. Yang diingatnya, Yoongi selalu ada di sisinya, Yoongi selalu bersamanya. Rumah mereka bersebelahan, dan mereka sering bermain bersama. Mereka juga selalu satu sekolah dan saling berbagi bekal makan siang. Tak jarang juga mereka pergi bersama dan pulang bersama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka tumbuh dewasa bersama.

Awalnya, Jungkook hanya menganggap Yoongi sebagai sosok _hyung_ karena ia tidak mempunyai seorang _hyung_ , tak lebih dari itu. Namun, semuanya berubah tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat Jungkook melihat Yoongi yang dengan bersinarnya berhasil mencetak three point di detik terakhir pertandingan. Saat Jungkook melihat Yoongi yang tertawa lebar ketika wasit menyatakan kemenangan untuk tim basket SMP mereka, saat Yoongi berbalik kearahnya dan menghadiahi Jungkook pose kemenangan dengan cengiran khasnya. Saat Jungkook melihat betapa berkilauannya keringat yang menghiasi wajah dan tubuhnya, saat Jungkook akhirnya menyadari bahwa Yoongi yang dikenalnya perlahan berubah menjadi seorang pemuda tampan yang bisa diandalkan.

Sejak saat itulah, perasaan tertanam di hatinya begitu saja dan mengakar kuat dihatinya sehingga sangat sulit untuk menghilangkannya.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook tersentak ketika seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang. Menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Kim Taehyung, teman sekelasnya memandangnya datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jungkook gelagapan. Dengan segera ia menutup pintu yang menuju atap sekolah. Tadinya ia berniat memakan bekal makan siangnya di atap, namun urung ketika ia melihat Yoongi dan Jimin ada disana.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting," Jungkook segera pergi melewati Taehyung yang tanpa diketahui nya membuka pintu atap pelan sembari bergumam.

"Yoongi _sunbae_ dan Jimin, ya?"

Jungkook terdiam mendengar gumaman Taehyung. Ia meneguk ludah. Rasanya perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Ia pun buru-buru pergi menuruni tangga sembari memegang bekalnya.

.

.

.

"Emm..Taehyung-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Bi-bisa lepaskan tanganku?"

"Hmm.."

Jungkook tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan pemuda di depannya ini. Saat bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, Taehyung yang selalu duduk di pojok belakang kelas menghampirinya dan tanpa permisi menggenggam lengannya dan menariknya keluar kelas, bahkan keluar gerbang sekolah.

Meski sekelas, Jungkook tidak pernah akrab dengan Taehyung. Yang ia tahu, Taehyung itu pendiam. Jungkook tidak pernah melihat Taehyung berinteraksi dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain. Saat istirahat atau saat tidak ada guru, Taehyung selalu diam di bangkunya yang berada di pojok sambil membaca buku. Makanya, Jungkook bertanya-tanya ada urusan apa pemuda itu dengannya hingga dengan berani memaksa ia untuk mengikutinya.

"Em.. Taehyung––"

"Ikuti saja aku, jangan banyak tanya." Ucapan yang dikeluarkan Taehyung membuat Jungkook meneguk ludahnya dan hanya mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

"Indahnya."

Jungkook menatap pemandangan malam yang terlihat dengan takjub. Sekarang mereka berada di atas bukit dekat sekolah dan di depannya terlihat hamparan warna-warni lampu kota. Jungkook menatap Taehyung sekilas yang balas menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap ke depan.

Taehyung terdiam sebentar dan berujar, "Aku selalu memperhatikan kalian."

Awalnya Jungkook tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Taehyung. Tapi ketika memorinya mengingat kejadian saat istirahat siang tadi, Jungkook langsung mengerti. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak pandai bicara dengan yang lain, tapi aku pengamat yang baik." Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jungkook dan menatapnya dalam. "Karena itu aku tahu tentang perasaanmu pada Yoongi _sunbae_. Kau menyukainya lebih dari sahabat, kan?"

Angin berhembus pelan. Jungkook merasa ingin menangis saat itu juga. Kenapa pemuda di sampingnya ini tahu tentang perasaan yang selalu berhasil disembunyikannya dari sahabat sejak kecilnya itu? Tadinya Jungkook ingin mengingkari pernyataan tegas Taehyung, namun saat ia menatap mata Taehyung yang juga menatapnya, Jungkook merasa tak bisa membohongi Taehyung. Jungkook tertawa sembari memeluk lututnya.

"Perasaan cinta itu aneh, ya?" itulah kalimat yang bisa ia keluarkan sembari tersenyum miris. Dari ekor matanya, Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung sedang memerhatikannya. "Datang secara tiba-tiba, pada orang yang tak pernah kita duga sebelumnya, pada orang yang salah."

"Cinta itu memunculkan banyak perasaan yang kompleks. Perasaan sedih ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya sedih, kecewa saat janji bertemu yang batal, cemburu ketika melihatnya dekat dengan yang lain, khawatir ketika dia sakit, senang dengan hanya melihat dirinya, kagum pada apa yang dimilikinya, merasa aman karena di dekatnya, dan terluka ketika dia memilih orang lain selain kita."

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya. "Ya kau benar," Jungkook memaksakan dirinya menoleh manatap Taehyung, lalu menghadiahi pemuda itu dengan senyuman yang terlihat getir dan rapuh. "Sudah sejak lama aku menyukainya. Rasanya menyenangkan saat jantung ini berdebar tidak karuan saat di dekatnya. Rasanya menyenangkan saat mendengarnya tertawa. Rasanya menyenangkan saat dia memanggil namaku. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan hingga membuat luka ini semakin dalam."

Jungkook tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dia bisa bercerita semudah ini kepada Taehyung yang tidak akrab dengannya. Mungkin karena Taehyung bisa dengan mudah menebak perasaan yang selalu ditutupnya rapat-rapat, atau mungkin karena Taehyung duduk di sebelahnya dan tidak bertanya macam-macam. Mungkin karena itulah makanya Jungkook merasa dia dapat mengeluarkan semua yang ingin dikeluarkannya.

Jungkook tersentak saat Taehyung menggenggam punggung tangannya.

"Tawamu jelek, Jungkook-ah." Jungkook merasa sedikit kesal mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Apa Taehyung tidak bisa membaca situasi? Kenapa dia malah bicara hal yang menjengkelkan seperti itu.

"Maaf deh kalau tawaku jelek. Aku kan emang jelek," balas Jungkook. Ia melepaskan genggaman Taehyung dan melipat tangannya sebal. Samar-samar ia mendengar Taehyung menghela napas lalu Jungkook merasakan kepalanya berat. Wajahnya dipaksa menghadap kearah Taehyung yang menatapnya dalam.

Mendadak Jungkook salah tingkah. Dia merasa dirinya seolah masuk ke dalam mata Taehyung yang gelap dan menghipnotis.

"Tawamu jelek karena kau sedang tidak ingin tertawa," kata Taehyung. "Kenapa harus memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, padahal kau sendiri sedang tidak bisa tertawa. Menangislah jika kau tidak bisa tertawa. Setidaknya itu lebih melegakan dibandingkan pura-pura tertawa."

Jungkook tahu matanya membulat sempurna dan tubuhnya seolah membeku. Tangannya dingin. Sensasi sakit itu kembali menyerangnya dan ia tahu matanya kembali memburam.

"Ta-tapi..."

Lagi, Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya ketika tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam pelukan Taehyung. Jungkook berontak, tetapi semakin dia berontak, Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tae-Taehyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dengan begini, kau bisa menangis sepuasnya, kan? Kau bisa menangis meluapkan semua emosimu lalu kau akan kembali seperti sebelumnya, kan?"

"Lepaskan, Taehyung, lepas...kan."

Jungkook tak mengerti mengapa suaranya mendadak hilang. Mendadak saja air matanya melesak keluar dari matanya. Dengan gemetar, kedua tangannya meremas seragam Taehyung dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Taehyung.

Jungkook tahu hatinya terasa sesak, kenangan-kenangan akan kebersamaannya dengan Yoongi terpampang jelas di memorinya dan itu menyayat hatinya. Namun, ketika butiran air mengalir dari kedua matanya, ketika dia bisa mendengar isak tangisnya sendiri, ketika ia merasakan Taehyung mempererat pelukannya, Jungkook merasa rasa sesak itu perlahan-lahan menghilang. Jungkook merasa Taehyung memberinya keberanian. Keberanian dan kekuatan agar dia bisa menangis, menumpahkan segala hal yang menyulitkannya.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengantarkan Jungkook hingga depan rumahnya. Jungkook menunduk dengan wajah merona merah. Mata dan hidungnya juga merah.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan. Jungkook takut-takut menatap Taehyung yang memandangnya datar dan hanya menanggapi ucapan terima kasih Jungkook dengan gumaman. "Sampai jumpa besok." Jungkook segera berbalik dan berjalan dengan tergesa, namun panggilan Taehyung membuat Jungkook berbalik kembali menatap Taehyung.

"Sembuhkan patah hatimu, setelah itu aku akan membuatmu suka padaku."

.

.

END

.

.

Hai! Hello! Annyeong!

It's my first post, yeeaayyy!

So, ini adalah remake dari cerita yang berjudul sama KOI.

Aku menerima masukan dan saran dengan senang hatiku.

See you!


End file.
